Trouble in Game Land
by Agent BM
Summary: The world of Game land is in danger, decepticons and star wars villains have suddenly taken over the entire game but no one knows why. The villains are also acting stranger than usual. Luke and Molly have to figure out what's going on and put a stop to it. Read it if you want, please review, i want your honest opinion
1. Chapter 1

**Trouble in Game Land**

 **This is an idea i came up with recently, hope you like it, Lucy, Kevin, Molly, and Luke, and Game land belong to me. All the inhabitants who live in it belong to their respective owners, Transformers belong to hasbro, Yakko Wakko and Dot Warner belong to Warner Bros., WIR belongs to disney, and so on so forth. I wasn't sure if this should be a crossover or not, if you think it should please let me know**

Lucy had dropped off her daughter Molly at her brother Kevin's house to hang out with his son Luke while she ran some errands. After being dropped off Molly ran into the house and went upstairs where she tackled her cousin Luke

"Luke" said Molly

"Hey Molly, you know you've got to stop doing that, it's very painful" said Luke

"Sorry" said Molly "What're you doing?"

"Going to game land, want to come? See our friends, maybe get a snack or something" said Luke

"Sure" said Molly

Lukes phone rang from on top of his bed. He picked it up and it was his friend Wakko Warner from Game land

"Wakko, hey buddy what's up?" asked Luke

"Hey Luke, you weren't planning to visit us today were you?" asked Wakko

"Yeah me and Molly were just about to go see you guys" said Luke

"Don't come by today, don't go into our world, i can't explain right now, the machines are probably listening to me as i speak" said Wakko

"Wakko what're you-

"Gotta go, don't come by the tower" said Wakko

Wakko hung up

"Very funny wakko, not the first time you pulled a trick on me. Probably planning something special or something. Ready to go Molly?" asked Luke

"Yes" said Molly

Luke placed a video game cartridge into a game console and a portal opened up on his tv. Luke grabbed Molly and jumped into the portal. They landed on a sidewalk in game land, but something wasn't right, the buildings around them looked trashed and damaged, busted up, windows broken, cars crashed, a fire hydrant nearby was spraying water all over the street. Everything looked deserted

"Where is everyone?" asked Molly

"I don't know, I wonder what happened here?" asked Luke

The 2 began walking the deserted streets. Molly saw something that caught her eye and ran away from Luke. Luke caught up to her and saw his friends water tower home was destroyed. It was knocked off it's support beams and lay damaged on the street, the tower made a crater on the street and the building across the street from it. The 2 went into the tower and saw it was completely destroyed, roller coaster tracks lay all over the place, beds were destroyed along with all the pictures and electronics, the 3 warner siblings were nowhere to be seen. Molly shed a tear

"I'm sure they're alright Molly, don't cry. We'll find out what happened here. we just have to find someone" said Luke

The 2 left the water tower and got back onto the street where Luke saw a police car driving. Luke yelled and signaled the car to come to them. What Luke didn't know was the truth behind this car, on the back of it were the words 'To Punish and Enslave', and a small decepticon symbol was on the side of the car. The car stopped in front of them

"Officer, finally i found someone, we were wondering if you could help us out here? We just got here and everything is so different, this is my friends house, well what's left of it, do you know what happened to it?" asked Luke

The car moved forward slowly pushing them on the ground

"Hey what're you doing he just asked you a question" shouted Molly

The car transformed into a giant robot

"Run Molly it's Barricade" shouted Luke

The 2 stumbled up and glitched behind the damaged water tower. Barricade jumped over the support beams and chased them. A fighter jet flew close to the ground and transformed into Decepticon Starscream

"Just dropping in" said Starscream sinisterly

The 2 ran into a building to hide but starscream and barricade ripped the ceiling off. The 2 confronted the frightened kids

"We knew you would stop by eventually. Our new master wants us to capture you and bring you to him" said Starscream

"Please help us, we're doing this against our will" said Barricade

"Quiet, he can hear us" said Starscream

The 2 robots screamed and held their heads in pain. Luke and Molly tried to run but starscream blocked the door

"You 2 aren't going anywhere" said Barricade

"We need you to make the ringing stop" said Starscream

The 2 decepticons were tackled by friendly Autobots Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, and Ironhide. They transformed into their vehicle modes

"Get in" said Bumblebee

Luke and Molly climbed into bumblebee

"Autobots, Roll out, return to the safe zone" said Optimus

The 3 autobots drove off while the 2 decepticons got up.

"We must find them" said Barricade

"we will, i'll follow them" said Starscream

starscream transformed into his Jet mode and flew off into the sky


	2. Chapter 2

**Been a while since i've done this story, hope i do good. Hope you like it.**

"What's going on, what happened here?" asked Luke

"Everything will be explained later, we need to get back to-

Bumblebee was hit by a red car. 3 different versions of starscream flew towards the group and fired their missiles which they narrowly missed. Optimus and ironhide transformed and fought the starscreams. The red car knocked bumblebee off the road and transformed into decepticon knockout

"Don't run off just yet, lord megatron and the master would be displeased if we let the kids go so soon" said Knockout

The kids got out of Bumblebee and he transformed

"I can take you knockout" said Bumblebee

"I should introduce you to some new allies" said Knockout

2 tie fighters flew towards the ground and transformed into robots

"Those can do that now?" asked Molly

"We only need the boy" said Knockout

Bumblebee blasted the fighters and began fighting knockout. Luke and Molly ran away. The michael bay and Prime starscreams saw the 2 and gave chase.

"I love it when your little insect feet try to run" said bay scream

He flung a car in front of them and blocked their way. the bay scream grabbed Molly and the prime scream grabbed Luke. They transformed into their jet modes and flew off into the sky

"NO!" shouted Optimus

"We only need the boy, what do i do with the girl?" asked the Bay scream

"She is of no use to us, take care of her" said Prime scream

"With Pleasure" said bay scream as he flew away

"Molly! What is he gonna do to her?" asked Luke

"We're going to, suicide her, relax luke, enjoy the flight"

Luke was fastened tight with seatbelts that he couldn't take off

"Don't even try it, they don't come off"

"Oh aunt Lucy's gonna kill me" said Luke

(With Molly)

Starscream was flying towards the ocean.

"What're you gonna do to me?" asked Molly scared

"Shut up insect" shouted Starscream

Molly sank into her seat not wanting to see the view to much

"You seem scared"

"I don't like being this far in the ocean, i can't swim, and there's sharks out there" said Molly scared

"That makes this even better, this is where you get off" said Starscream

He opened his cockpit and flipped upside down over the water. Molly hung onto the controls of the plane for dear life.

"Please don't do this i don't want to die i'll give you anything you want just please don't kill me" said Molly

Starscream transformed to robot mode and grabbed her

"Get off me insect" shouted Starscream

He dropped her into the ocean, transformed back to jet mode and flew off into the sky. Molly struggled to stay above the water.

"Help, i can't swim, please help" shouted Molly

No one was around to hear her scream. She saw no boats or anything, she was doomed, she knew any minute now she was going to die. She thrashed her body against the water. Molly thought she could hear an engine noise but it faded as she sank, her eyes closed and she lost consciousness. The last thing she thought she saw was an arm reaching for her


	3. Chapter 3

(With Luke)

"Are we there yet?" asked Luke

"No" said starscream

"Are we there yet?" asked Luke

"No" said starscream

Luke was bugging starscream with the same question to annoy him, and it was working

"No no NO NO NO!" shouted Starscream

Starscream transformed onto a building and held Luke over the edge. Starscream held his head in pain from a buzzing sound only he could hear

"I would be so tempted to do this right now like my other gorgeous self did to your friend, but the master wants you alive" said Starscream

"Who's this master of yours? What's he doing to-

"That is none of your concern who he is right now! And do you think we have a choice, he promised me, the decepticons and those imperials great things but now we're his slaves, if we get out of line he hurts us with this awful noise. Now shut up so i can deliver you to the master, i'm still waiting on his response to lower his defenses and let me near his base" said Starscream

3 x wing fighters flew out of the sky and fired lasers at starscream. He put luke down on the roof of the building and flew into the sky to pursue. Luke was grabbed and dragged down the building by his friend Yakko who was wearing a military uniform

"Yakko what're you-

"No time to talk, they can only distract him for so long" said Yakko

Luke was taken to a secret base somewhere in game land, most of it's citizens were there prepping for battle. Luke explained his situation to Optimus Prime and asked questions on what was going on

"We do not know who this master is. only that he's taken control of the imperials, decepticons and separatists in this game world. he has given the imperials fighters the ability to transform. His base is on one of the far off islands of the mainland, between Cool World and pony island" said Optimus

"Don't remember that island being there last time" said Luke

"The game has taken a mind of it's own and has began creating more islands and lands" said his friend Dot

"What happened to your cousin Molly?" asked his friend Wakko

"One of the Starscreams took her, she's dead, it's all my fault, i brought her here, not knowing any of this was happening, i should've listened to you guys" said Luke

"She's not dead, i'm still getting a life signal off of her, she's out there somewhere, but where is the question" said Prime Ratchet

"Starscream and knockout said they only needed me, what could i have that they want?" asked Luke

"that is uncertain, but fear not Luke, you are safe here" said Optimus

"Now we just need to find Molly, wherever she is" said Luke

(With Molly)

Molly woke up lying in bed of a mostly empty room, she heard a lot of men working around her. She was wearing old tattered clothes. Her clothes sat next to hers, all dry and clean. She got up and changed out of her outfit into her normal clothes. she zipped up her jacket and looked out the window to see she was on a ship sailing over the ocean of gameland. The door to her room opened and a bald man wearing a tattered red military uniform with an eyepatch and smoking a cigarette entered the room

"Heard you moving around, good to know you're alive. That decepticon must really hate you. Sit down, lets talk. Let me introduce myself, i'm the deacon, leader of the smokers"

Molly sat down on the bed

"Smokers?"

"Yeah, we're pirates, plunder and pillage the sea, one of my men fished you out and brought you here. you're lucky to be alive. Where are my manners can i offer you a smoke?" asked the deacon

Molly coughed and declined. The deacon put out his cigarette.

"You ok?" asked the deacon

"I want to go home, i want my mommy" said Molly

"aw you want your mommy, don't we all in this god forsaken wasteland of waterworld here. You're a very pretty girl, you look familiar" said the deacon "What's your name?"

"Molly, Molly Fluggerbutter"

"Now i know you, you're that kid who caused all that trouble at the villains club a while back" said the deacon "You're looking more like you're mom everyday, you have the same hairstyle like her, you're wearing the same clothes and jewelry like her, you have that same scared expression like her. How is she doing by the way?"

"Fine, you know my mom?" asked Molly

"Not completely, i've gone into a skirmish with her years back, but it's cool now" said Deacon

"I just want to go home" said Molly

"I'd love to take you home to your mom but i can't, we gotta keep moving. And if the decepticons find out you're alive while this whole ordeal is going on they'll come and try to kill you again. As far as they know you're dead. This ship is the safest place for miles. You get some rest" said the Deacon

He left the room. Molly curled up in the bed scared and confused about what was going on. One thing was certain to her, she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.


	4. Chapter 4

(Secret base in gameland)

The 2 starscreams were being yelled at by their 'Master'

"You mean to tell me that you lost the boy and the girl?" asked the master angrily

"It's not my fault, those rebels ambushed me" said Prime scream

"And i didn't think we needed the girl" said bayscream

Bay Megatron punched the 2 starscreams

"You've failed me yet again Starscreams" said Megatron

The master pushed a button and megatron heard a loud ringing noise that gave him pain

"you will not hurt anyone, that is my job. I am close to discovering the hidden base of the heroes where the boy is most likely hiding. As for the girl you may think she's dead, but my sources tell me otherwise" said the master

He showed them a video of Molly being rescued by a smoker on a jet ski

"We need both of them if we are to have any chance of getting out of the game world and into the arcade and eventually the world. My spies on the other side have sent me a little present to get them out of hiding" said the master

A squad of battle droids dumped Luke and Molly's parents, all unconscious, onto the floor where Prime Soundwave dumped them into containers.

"You kidnapped the kids parents? Clever" said Prime scream

"My master tells me their love for their parents are too strong, they will come to their rescue. But first a little torture, we will drive them out of hiding a lot faster when they see their parents are in danger" said the master

"I shall enjoy torturing them" said Prime scream

Soundwave punched starscream and pointed towards the ocean

"NO, i am not taking them to THEM! Why should i let them have all the fun?" asked Starscream

"You will take them to the lab immediately or else you will feel more pain than before" said the master

"Right away" said starscream annoyed

He picked up the containers and went into the ocean. He walked up towards a huge undersea lab and went inside. In it were 4 decepticons, each with one menacing glowing eye, 1 purple with a glowing yellow eye, another purple one with a glowing red eye, one gray and thinner than the others, and the last one menacing with a mouth, these were different versions of Decepticon Shockwave.

"I am here to deliver some prisoners, the master wishes for them to be tortured to get the kids out of hiding" said starscream

"Thank you starscream, we'll have some fun with these specimens" said G1 Shockwave

"All i ask is to join you, after all i've been through up there, it's been a while since i've gotten to-

"Forget it starscream" said Animated Shockwave

"What? Why?" asked Starscream

"Lord megatron requests your presence on the surface, and don't forget we're all under the master's control" said Prime shockwave

The bay shockwave walked up to starscream and growled

"I suggest you leave now and let us work" said Bay shockwave

Starscream complied and left. Lucy and Kevin started to move in their containers. Lucy screamed when she saw the shockwaves

"Welcome to our lab test subjects" said Prime shockwave

"How did we get here?" asked Kevin

"None of your business, we hope you enjoyed your nap, because now we're going to torture you in order to draw your kids out of hiding" said G1 shockwave

The containers were put onto cables and sent into the ocean where the shockwaves could see them

"You creeps leave my baby girl alone" shouted Lucy angrily

She was electrocuted and she collapsed onto the floor of her container

"Lucy, what'd you do to her?" asked Kevin

"These containers are specifically made for capture and torture, with the touch of a button on our console, we can do whatever we want to you, prepare to be tortured" said Prime shockwave

Kevin was electrocuted in his container and he collapsed and passed out again, the shockwaves laughed

"Prepare the video feed" said g1 shockwave


	5. Chapter 5

(With Luke)

While the heroes of gameland prepared for an assault on the Master's base, Luke was with his friends playing video games when a jedi interrupted him

"I think you should see this" said the jedi

(with Molly)

Molly was still onboard the smokers ship playing with other children when the deacon came to her

"Little girl, got a message on the tv for you" said the Deacon

(the message)

Prime shockwave came into view

"Greetings Luke and Molly, i am shockwave. I know you're watching this message and we know you're still alive Molly so pay attention really closely. We have your parents hostage and are being tortured as we speak"

He showed Lucy, Kevin, Gummy and Ella in their containers being shocked and tortured

"If you ever want to see them alive again, report to this location in exactly 1 hour, the clock is ticking, don't be late. Come alone"

He showed a picture of one of game lands islands before the message cut off

(With Luke)

Luke couldn't believe that it came to this, they kidnapped his parents, this master must be really desperate to get him

"We will kill them all" said Optimus

"It's a trap i just know it" said Luke

"Which is why you won't be doing this alone, we will handle the rescue of your parents. We'll have teams wait underwater near the island ready to strike when the time is right" said Optimus

(With Molly)

"I guess this is the part for you to leave" said the deacon

"You're not gonna help me? Or let alone take me there?" asked Molly "Why?"

"This isn't our fight, it's yours. As for a ride, take a jet ski, we have plenty to spare" said the deacon "It's easy it's just like riding a bike"

Molly was shoved onto a jet ski below the decks and was sent on her way, the smokers watched as she left

"Nice kid, gonna miss her" said the deacon

Luke and Molly arrived on the island at the same time and hugged each other before a squad of battle droids caught them

"Freeze, you're under arrest"

They were patted down to make sure they didn't have any weapons before being dragged off by the droids

"I'm glad you're ok" said Luke

"I'm glad to see you too" said Molly

"Don't worry about our parents, i got that covered" said Luke

"Hey, quiet prisoners"

the droids shoved their blasters at their backs to keep them moving

(Undersea lab)

the parents were still being tortured, they were weak

"Please stop, please" begged Lucy

"Give me 1 good reason we should?" asked Animated shockwave

"I'm pregnant" said Lucy

"You are?" asked Kevin and ella

Lucy was scanned by the cons

"According to these scans you are in the earliest levels of pregnancy, not that it matters, we don't care about organic insects like you"

"Leave my wife alone you 1 eyed freaks, let her go" said Gummy weakly

"Do not worry, you'll all get your share of torture"

A loud banging noise was heard. the cons armed their blasters and aimed them at the door. Clone troopers and the warners burst in firing blasters at the cons

"this is for our home and our friends" shouted Yakko

"Give it to them good men"

Animated and g1 shockwave were down, prime shockwave began to retreat as Optimus rushed in. He charged for bay shockwave who was damaged. He punched him through the chest

"You die" shouted Optimus

He ripped shockwaves eye out of his head and blasted the control console. the team retrieved the holding containers the parents were in and brought them inside

"Relax, you are safe now" said Optimus

"Thank you" said Kevin

"Guess you're more than just giant robots who beat each other up for no reason" said Lucy

Kevin looked at her

"Nows not the time for that sis" said Kevin

"We must go, your kids are in danger" said a Clone commander


End file.
